Marry Me!
by recchinon
Summary: "M-moblit," Hange said quickly, "He proposed to me." It took few seconds for Levi to process her words. The woman bit her lower lip, waiting for Levi to say something, anything, to her. He, in the other hand, wasn't expecting this from Hange.


.

Levi Rivaille was known as a prodigy, the strongest of humanity. Not only strong, he was also smart. Except for his 1.6 meter height, the raven haired corporal was almost perfect. He could do anything, from slaying titan to cleaning up the whole castle in less than a day. He could do _almost _anything perfectly. If there would be something he wasn't good at then it must have been talking.

Oh, of course the short-tempered corporal how to intimidate someone with his words, sometimes with his glare, but he couldn't really communicate with words. He wasn't good at saying what he really meant, especially if it meant that he had to praise someone. No matter what he actually thought, Levi could never sugar coat his words.

Amongst all his comrade, Hange Zoe had been the one who, somehow, managed to communicate with him without really getting offended with his harsh words. It was almost save to say that Hange Zoe knew how to communicate with him and seeing every single hidden meaning behind his harsh word. That was why, no matter how many times the shorter man would have told her to leave him, the cheerful woman would never do so. She would keep coming to bother him, and to communicate, no matter how harsh was his word to her.

Though this time was different.

Levi didn't know how they got in this situation in the first place but he knew, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, that it was his fault this time. He didn't really understand why he did what he had done.

He had never meant to hurt Hange, or to anger her, he was just being himself. Normally, Hange would just laugh it off and forget it, then why now she couldn't just do that like how she always had done

Levi was too surprised to react when her palm connected to his cheek, leaving an angry red hand print, before the chestnut haired woman stormed out of his office. She slammed the door behind her, didn't even stop and turned to take a final look at him, leaving the frozen Corporal in the center of the office, wide eyed, one hand touched his now swollen cheek.

"God dammit," Levi cursed, "what's wrong with that crazy woman?!"

Scowling at the thought, Levi walked around the table to sit on his seat. His finely shaped eye brows were furrowed as he rest his chin on his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened after the lunch time that afternoon. Levi could still remember he couldn't fine Hange anywhere in the hall, the seat in front of him was empty, so was another seat next to hers. Levi wondered if she had been skipping lunch, again, only to play with her new pets in the backyard, but after the lunch time, just right after he got back to his office, the scientist entered the room, face was somehow red and panic was painted on her expression.

.

.

Levi lifted his brow, "what's wrong, shitty glasses? Your titan has finally killed one of your squad?"

Hange didn't even flinch at the sarcasm in his tone. She walked closer to the shorter man, "It's Moblit!"

Levi furrowed his brows deeper, "It killed Moblit?"

Of course Levi had been half joking when he said that but the look in her eyes weas telling him that it was serious. He closed his mouth, lips formed a thin line. Levi narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin as if telling Hange to continue whatever she had been planning to tell him. However he had never been prepared for what she had said next.

"M-moblit," Hange said quickly, "He proposed to me."

It took few seconds for Levi to process her words. The woman bit her lower lip, waiting for Levi to say something, anything, to her. He, in the other hand, wasn't expecting this from Hange. Sure he knew that Moblit was one of the closest people to Hange, not only had he been her vice for so many years but also the only person who would listen Hange's talk about titans twenty four hours non-stop if she wanted him to. Moblit had also someone, aside from Levi, who would remind her to eat her lunch, or dinner. He was also the only one who could read her handwritting easily. He was... Oh of course. Levi should have seen it. That guy was in love with her.

Who would bother to keep on checking her whether she had enough sleep or been eating properly almost every single time, if he didn't fall in love with her? Well Levi did, but it didn't mean that he loved her, too, did it?

"Levi!" Hange called his name to get his attention back, "are you even listening to me?"

Levi frowned. He didn't know what to say but he knew that he had to say something.

"So, he asked you to marry him..."

"Yes, he confessed to me, but I..." Hange looked almost like she was going to cry now, "what should I do?"

Suddenly there was something in his gut, a weird feeling he couldn't explain. Of course his brain told him that this was stupid. This was not his busines, if the noisy woman wanted to get married, she could just do it, he didn't care, but strangely, his heart (yes he had one, actually) was telling him that he shouldn't encourage her. That seeing her marry another man was not acceptable.

But why was it unacceptable?

Levi frowned.

Hange was his comrade, one of few people who had managed to stay next to him for so long. She deserved to be happy. If this marriage would make her happy then...

"Leviiiii, say something!"

The lance corporal sighed. He couldn't really think, but really, she shouldn't have asked him about this kind of thing. Moblit had asked her to marry him, she should think about it and decide it herself.

"You know," Hange let out a heavy sighed, her mouth formed a pout, which would look cute if it was done by another girl but this was Hange and she was not cute, or so he thought since apparently Moblit had different idea about her, "That was the first time someone confessed to me, and about marriage..." she mumbled, he narrowed his eyes when she blushed as she continued, "I know thi was not the right time, and we're in scouting legion with titans wandering around, but well... I..."

Levi swallowed. Their eyes met and suddenly it became really awkward just to stand there and look into her eyes. Levi cursed silently. He knew that she expected him to say something but he didn't know what. He couldn't even think properly at the time. This was too sudden.

Seeing that he hadn't found any word to say, Hange let out another sigh. She knew she shouldn't have known that expecting him to say something to stop her from marrying Moblit was stupid. Why would he stop her? Hange was about to give up and leave the office, maybe she would find her assistant and told him that she couldn't accept his proposal. She was really about to leave but Levi chose that moment to say something which surprised them both.

"Maybe you should just marry him."

Hange's mouth was opened but she couldn't say anything. The squad leader could only look at the lance corporal disbelievingly, what did he say? Of course he didn't really say what she thought she heard him say right? Hange gulped and laughed nervously but her eyes were serious.

"What are you saying, Levi, you can't see me as a wife, now can you?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "no, you're right, I cannot see you marrying anyone, that's why I say you should marry him. You don't know if there would be another man stupid enough to ask you to be his bride."

Hange scowled. She knew that he was right but the way he said it hurt her. He said it as if it was nothing for him. As if the fact that she got married with Moblit had nothing to do with him at all.

Well of course it had nothing to do with him. It wasn't like they were in relationship or something. And he was right. This might be her last chance to get married. To be a part of scouting legion, you would never know what would happen to you in the next mission. And this could be her only chance to marry anyone.

_But she didn't love Moblit._

Well, of course Levi didn't know that.

The one she had always love been...

"You know, you shouldn't have told me this," Levi lifted his brow and folded his arms, "it was not like I would stop you or what." He shrugged, "If you ask me, you better accept it, and well, congratulation for you marria-..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Hange had cut him with a slap.

That was how Levi was left alone in his office, dumbfounded and rubbing his now swollen cheek with one hand.

.

.

Hange was angry. Of course Levi's words hurt her but what made her felt even angrier was because she had been so stupid to ask his opinion in the first place. It wasn't his fault, really, for being so dense. She knew that almost everbody in the scouting legion had known about her not so secret crush. Even Moblit must have known about Hange's feeling. The only onw who had been oblivious the entire time was the stupid Corporal. That was why he could say something so insensitive like that. The fact that Hange was in PMS was not helping. She stormed into her room and throw herself on her bed and screamed angrily.

"STUPID MIDGET!"

He wanted her to accept the proposal? Of course she would do that.

Yes Hange Zoe would get married.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

I wrote another multi chapter fic for this fandom because I love LeviHan so much and yet there had been not many LeviHan fic around (I have read ALL LeviHan fic here and I want more!)

Oh my other fic for this fandom was Despicable Me and Not a First Kiss. There is one in Bahasa Indonesia... I hope you would leave some respond. Err anything is ok, because I love LeviHan hohoho


End file.
